Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (jap. ファイナルファンタジーVII アドベントチル ドレン, Fainaru Fantajī Sebun Adobento Chirudoren) ist ein computer-animierter Film von Square Enix und Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Erschienen ist der Film auf DVD, Blu-Ray und UMD und steht außerdem im PlayStation Network Shop zum kostenpflichtigen Download zur Verfügung. Es ist bisher der zweite Final Fantasy-Film, jedoch der erste, der direkt an die Handlung eines Spiels anschließt. Im Dezember 2010 erschien hierzulande die Director’s Cut-Version des Filmes namens Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete. Die Spielzeit verlängert sich darin um 25 Minuten und einige Szenen wurden geändert bzw. neu eingefügt. Handlung 500 Jahre sind seit den Ereignissen von Final Fantasy VII vergangen. Red XIII zieht mit seinen Söhnen durch die Landschaft. Von einer Klippe aus beobachten sie die Ruinen einer Stadt, welche wieder vollkommen von der Natur eingenommen wurde – Midgar. 498 Jahre zuvor - also zwei Jahre nach dem Original-Spiel - untersuchen Tseng, Elena und Reno von den Turks den Nordkrater. Als sie eine Entdeckung machen, werden Tseng und Elena, die sich im Inneren des Kraters befinden, von mysteriösen Männern angegriffen. Es fallen Schüsse und nur Reno gelingt die Flucht mit dem Hubschrauber. Zur Einleitung der Handlung erzählt Marlene Wallace von den Ereignissen von vor zwei Jahren. Zwar konnte der Planet gerettet werden, jedoch breitet sich nun eine Krankheit namens Geostigma aus, für die es scheinbar kein Heilmittel gibt. Auch Denzel, ein kleiner Junge, der bei Tifa Lockhart und Marlene lebt, ist davon betroffen und von Tag zu Tag geht es ihm schlechter. Tifa betreibt nun mit ihrem langjährigen Freund Cloud Strife in ihrer ehemaligen Bar, dem 7. Himmel, jetzt den Strife-Kurierdienst. Es erreicht sie ein Anruf von Reno. thumb|Das Panzerschwert vor der Ruine von Midgar. In der Zwischenzeit hört Cloud, der sich in einem Gebirge von den Toren Midgars befindet, die Mailbox seines Handys ab. Tifa hinterlässt ihm die Nachricht, dass Reno angerufen hat und ihn in Healin sprechen möchte. Unterwegs wird er von drei unbekannten Männern in schwarzer Kleidung und mit silbernem Haar angegriffen. Sie sind auf der Suche nach ihrer Mutter und wollen von ihm wissen, wo er sie versteckt habe. Trotzdem die Fremden, die Cloud „Bruder“ nennen, ihm überlegen zu sein scheinen, ziehen sie sich zurück, ohne ihn ernsthaft zu verletzen. thumb|left|Reno bestellt Cloud nach Healin. In Healin angekommen, trifft er auf Reno, Rude und den ehemaligen Präsidenten des Shin-Ra Konzerns, Rufus Shinra. Letzterer sitzt im Rollstuhl und sein Gesicht ist durch ein weißes Laken verhüllt. Er bemerkt, dass Cloud immer noch der SOLDAT ist, als der er sich einst ausgegeben hat. Rufus hat einen Sinneswandel hinter sich und weiß, dass der Planet durch die Shin-Ra erheblich gelitten hat. Er berichtet Cloud, dass die Turks am Nordkrater waren, um das Ausmaß des Schadens zu untersuchen, den Sephiroth angerichtet hat. Rufus erwähnt jedoch nicht, dass und vor allem welche Entdeckung sie dort gemacht haben. Er erzählt ihm nur, dass sie von den gleichen Männern angegriffen wurden, die auch Cloud auflauerten – Kadaj, Yazoo und Loz. Es ist auch bisher unklar, woher sie kommen und was sie wollen. Um ihnen die Stirn zu bieten möchte Rufus Cloud als Verstärkung anheuern, doch dieser lehnt das Angebot ab. Auf Clouds Frage hin, wer die Mutter sei, nach der die drei suchen, weicht er ihm aus. Rufus scheint mehr zu wissen, als er zugeben will. Trotz einiger Überredungsversuche verlässt Cloud Healin wieder. Tifa und Marlene besuchen derweil die Kirche in den Slums von Sektor 5, in der Aerith Gainsborough früher immer die Blumen gepflegt hatte. Die beiden finden heraus, dass Cloud in der Kirche lebt und ebenfalls an Geostigma erkrankt ist. Tifa zweifelt, ob er versucht, die Krankheit zu besiegen oder sich wahrscheinlich schon längst aufgegeben hat. Marlene und Tifa beschließen zu warten, bis Cloud zurück kommt. thumb|left|Cloud "besucht" Zacks Grab. In der Zwischenzeit taucht Kadaj in Healin auf und will von Rufus wissen, wo seine Mutter ist. Er erklärt, dass er erst wieder vollständig sein kann, wenn er sie gefunden habe. Da er nur ihr seelisches Fragment ist, braucht er die Kraft seiner Mutter. Dieses Ereignis nennt er Reunion (zu deutsch: Wiedervereinigung). Die Vorbereitungen in Form des Geostigmas seien bereits abgeschlossen, nun fehle nur noch die Kraft von Kadajs Mutter. Der Präsident weist jegliche Vorwürfe zurück und will Kadaj davon überzeugen, dass das Objekt seiner Begierde aus dem Hubschrauber gefallen sei, als die Turks den Nordkrater verlassen mussten. Kadaj zeigt Rufus, was geschehen wird, wenn die Reunion vollendet ist. Die Szene wechselt zu Cloud. Dieser besucht den Ort, an dem Zack, sein ehemaliger Kamerad und Freund, starb. Er zweifelt daran, dass er es schafft für sie beide zu leben. Cloud kann sich schwach an Zack erinnern. Plötzlich überkommen ihn starke Schmerzen und er sinkt zu Boden. thumb|250px|Tifa gegen Loz. Loz trifft in der Kirche in den Slums auf Tifa und Marlene. Er will von Tifa wissen, wo seine Mutter ist. Sie spürt, dass Gefahr von ihm ausgeht und versucht Marlene zu beschützen, indem sie gegen ihn kämpft. Zu Anfang sieht es so aus, als würde Tifa überlegen sein, jedoch schafft es Loz, sie zu besiegen. Gerade als er dazu ansetzt sie zu töten, bewirft Marlene ihn mit Materia. Er lässt von Tifa ab und verschwindet mit Marlene und dem Koffer mit Clouds Materia. In Edge werden Kinder eingesammelt, die an Geostigma erkrankt sind. Ihnen wird Heilung versprochen und so gehen sie bereitwillig mit, unter ihnen auch Denzel. Das alles ist jedoch eine Falle von Yazoo, der die Kinder in die Verlorene Stadt entführt, um das Geostigma in ihnen zu wecken. thumb|left|250px|Cloud findet Tifa. Cloud, der in die Kirche zurückgekehrt ist, findet die dort bewusstlose Tifa. Er kann sie kurz wecken und erfährt, was geschehen ist. Kurz nachdem Tifa wieder ohnmächtig wird, durchfährt auch Cloud wieder ein stechender Schmerz. Er verliert ebenso das Bewusstsein. Als der Tag sich dem Abend neigt, wird er wach und findet sich im 7. Himmel wieder. Reno und Rude haben ihn und Tifa dort hin gebracht, damit sie wieder zu Kräften kommen. Sie erzählen ihm, dass die Kinder entführt wurden. Cloud zweifelt an sich, ob er die Kinder wirklich retten kann und gleichzeitig ist er besorgt um Tifa, die immer noch schläft. Reno und Rude verlassen die Bar. thumb|250px|Reno und Rude. Als es später schon dunkel ist, erwacht Tifa. Sie ist besorgt um Marlene und Cloud sagt ihr, dass Reno und Rude sie bereits suchen. Tifa spricht mit Cloud über seine Zweifel, denn auch ihr ist es nicht entgangen, dass er sich verändert hat. Sie spricht auch seine Krankheit an und dass er dagegen kämpfen solle, auch wenn es kein Heilmittel gibt. Er selbst glaubt, dass er für niemanden eine Hilfe sei, sondern nur eine Last. Tifa und Reno, der mit Rude wieder zurückgekehrt ist, tun Clouds Zweifel als Unsinn und Gejammer ab. Sie überreden ihn schließlich in die Verlorene Stadt zu fahren und den Kindern zu helfen. Kadaj, der sich mittlerweile die Materia eingesetzt hat, wendet sich den Kindern zu. Er erzählt den Kindern, dass der Planet sie quälen will und sie deshalb so leiden müssen. Zusammen mit ihnen will er sich am Planeten rächen. Er schafft es sie zu kontrollieren, da sie immer noch mit Geostigma infiziert sind. thumb|left|250px|Yazoo attackiert Cloud. Als Cloud durch den schlafenden Wald fährt, erinnert er sich in seinem Unterbewusstsein an Aerith. Sie freut sich darüber, dass er gekommen ist, obwohl er sehr schwach zu sein scheint. Sie möchte von ihm wissen, warum er gekommen ist. Auf seine Äußerung, dass er nach Vergebung sucht, fragt sie, wer ihm vergeben solle. Daraufhin „erwacht“ er wieder und ist auch schon am Ziel angekommen, wo ihn Kadaj und seine Brüder bereits erwarten. Es kommt zum Kampf und Cloud ist auch dieses Mal unterlegen. Als er bewusstlos zu Boden fällt, wird er von einem roten Umhang eingehüllt und fort gebracht. Sein Retter ist Vincent Valentine. Vincent berichtet Cloud, was Tseng und Elena ihm erzählt hatten, während er ihre Wunden versorgte. Das Geostigma wird hervorgerufen durch Fremdkörper, die den eigenen Körper befallen, und der Körper setzt sich gegen diese zur Wehr. Die Fremdkörper bezeichnet er dabei als Sephiroth-Chromosom oder die Seele Jenovas. Cloud erkennt nun endlich, wer die Mutter ist, nach der Kadaj sucht. Sollte er in den Besitz von Jenovas Kopf gelangen, den die Turks im Nordkrater gefunden haben, könnte Sephiroth wieder auferstehen. Marlene findet Cloud und Vincent. Cloud denkt an die Worte, die Aerith und er noch gewechselt haben. Er bereut es, sie sterben gelassen zu haben. Sie jedoch möchte, dass er die Vergangenheit ruhen lässt und sich selbst vergibt. Auch Tifa hat versucht ihm Mut zu machen. Er solle sich nicht von Erinnerungen besiegen lassen. Cloud möchte versuchen sich selbst zu vergeben und kehrt mit Marlene nach Midgar zurück. thumb|left|250px|Bahamut SIN greift Edge an. Dort treffen sich derweil Rufus und Kadaj. Rufus interpretiert die Geschichte der Welt sowie den Werdegang des Lebensstromes und kündigt Kadaj an, dass Jenova und Sephiroth ruhig wieder kommen können, da sie ein ums andere Mal besiegt werden würden. Kadaj beschwört daraufhin Bahamut SIN, da er vermutet, dass Jenovas Kopf in einem Denkmal versteckt ist, dass Shin-Ra gebaut hat. Yazoo und Loz kämpfen derweil mit Reno und Rude. Immer mehr von Clouds ehemaligen Kampfgefährten sammeln sich in Midgar. Angefangen bei Barret Wallace, Red XIII. und Cait Sith über Yuffie Kisaragi, Cid Highwind und Vincent, und schließlich kehrt auch Cloud zurück. Er und Tifa gesellen sich zu ihren Gefährten und nehmen den Kampf gegen Bahamut SIN auf. Schließlich gelingt es mit vereinter Kraft, es zu besiegen. thumb|250px|Jenovas Box In der Zwischenzeit hat Rufus offenbart, dass er Jenovas Kopf die ganze Zeit in einer Box bei sich hatte und wirft diese Box vom Hochhaus. Kadaj greift ihn an, wobei er in die Tiefe stürzt. Kadaj springt der Box hinterher und schließlich gelingt es ihm, sie zu bekommen. Rufus wird von Tseng und Elena gerettet. Cloud nähert sich Kadaj, Yazoo und Loz, sodass diese die Flucht ergreifen. Eine Hetzjagd beginnt, in der Cloud Yazoo und Loz abhängen kann. Kadaj findet er schließlich in der Kirche in den Slums. Dieser versucht zu entkommen und greift Cloud mit einem Zauber an. Der Zauber trifft die Stelle, an der Aerith’ Blumen erblühten. Kadaj setzt zum zweiten Zauber an, als es auf einmal zu regnen beginnt. Der Regen schadet ihm und er ergreift die Flucht - Cloud hingegen wird durch den Regen von seinem Geostigma befreit. Er weiß, dass Aerith ihn geheilt hat und verfolgt Kadaj, um die Sache zu beenden. thumb|left|250px|Sephiroth gegen Cloud. Während des Kampfes scheint dieses Mal Kadaj der Unterlegene zu sein. Im letzten Moment schafft er es allerdings, die Reunion zu vollziehen und verwandelt sich in Sephiroth. Er erklärt Cloud, dass das Geostigma beim Tod der infizierten Personen in den Lebensstrom gelangen und den Planeten von innen zerfressen soll. Es kommt zum Showdown zwischen Cloud und Sephiroth. Letzterer stellt Cloud die Frage, was ihm am teuersten wäre und sagt, dass er es ihm entreißen wolle. Cloud rappelt sich auf und erinnert sich an seine Freunde. Er entgegnet Sephiroth schließlich, dass es nichts gäbe, dass ihm nicht lieb und teuer wäre. Mit seinem Limit-Break Omni-Schlag besiegt er Sephiroth, woraufhin dieser wieder zu Kadaj wird. Es beginnt erneut zu regnen. Kadaj findet seinen Frieden, da Aerith ihn, im Glauben sie sei seine Mutter, davon überzeugen kann, dass das ewige Kämpfen nun ein Ende habe. Er löst sich auf und kehrt zum Planeten zurück. Yazoo und Loz versuchen mit letzter Kraft, Cloud mit sich in den Tod zu ziehen. Es kommt zu einer Explosion und die beiden übrigen Widersacher verschwinden ebenfalls. Cloud wird von Aerith und Zack zurück in die Kirche gebracht. Gleichzeitig hat Aerith den Kindern gesagt, dass sie alle zur Kirche gehen sollen. Cloud erwacht und sieht seine Freunde wieder. Er übergießt Denzel mit dem Wasser, das sich dort in einem Krater gesammelt hat und daraufhin wird auch er endlich geheilt. thumb|250px|Cloud hat sein Selbstvertrauen wiedererlangt. Glücklich über den Ausgang der vielen Ereignisse lässt Cloud seinen Blick noch einmal durch den Raum wandern und sieht Aerith und Zack. Sie versichert ihm, dass alles gut ist und verschwindet daraufhin mit Zack. Cloud lächelt und weiß nun, dass er nicht mehr allein ist. Synchronsprecher Galerie Trivia *Das Panzerschwert steht auf dem gleichen Platz, auf dem Zack starb. *Auf dem Schild, durch das Kadaj bei seiner Verfolgungsjagd fährt, ist die WRO erwähnt. Weblinks * Offizielle Seite * Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children in der Internet Movie Database en:Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children es:Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children it:Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children ru:Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children pl:Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Kategorie:Film und Animation Kategorie:Compilation of Final Fantasy VII Kategorie:Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children